This invention relates to candy dispensers, and in particular, to a hand-held dispenser which can be operated single handedly to dispense individual pieces of candy.
Hand held candy dispensers, such as for PEZ.RTM. or TIC-TACS.RTM. are well known. Dispensers, such as the TIC-TACS dispensers, are basically a container with an openable lid. These dispensers require the use of two hands to open; one hand to hold the container and the other to open the lid. Some people may be able to hold the container in one hand, and using the thumb of that hand, open the lid. Once the container is opened, the container must be tipped over to dispense the candy. Often, more than one piece of candy is dispensed at a time.
Dispensers, such as PEZ dispensers, include a chamber which holds the candy, a spring biased mechanism which urges the candies up toward the top of the dispenser, and a pusher, which, when operated, pushes the candies out of the dispenser. Although these can be easily operated with one hand, they only work well with candies that can be stacked one on top of the other. They do not work well with candies, such as small round candies, which are held in a random fashion in the dispenser.